Today
by Braco Boy
Summary: Bickering over love isn't exactly something two friends do, especially when the choice isn't theirs to make. And Valetine's Day is just around the corner... In the end, Zoro has to leave everything to Sanji. AU


So…One Piece yaoi. Not exactly my cup of English tea. Though, despite this obvious fact, I'm sorry to say that this isn't one of my parodies where I make fun of fan girls for doing the things that they do. I'm taking a small challenge, so it's a _serious _fic. Do not fret, people who actually author alerted me, for I will go back to writing smack about people and fandoms soon!

Third person limited all the way. Because everyone seems to only want to do omission these days.

* * *

Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day.

Zoro watched Ace move about the living room, trailing back and forth as he played with the cell phone in his hands. He blinked a few times, keeping his facial expression as lazy and uncaring as possible as he tried to make it seem as though he didn't care about the man Ace was attempting to call.

"Shit," Ace muttered through his lips.

Zoo didn't respond. Instead, he turned himself around, facing the furniture as he decided to drain out the sound of Ace's frustration. His arms wrapped themselves around his frame as he pondered whether or not he ought to leave the apartment, at least till he was more settled.

"He's not picking up," he heard Ace say from behind.

Zoro closed his eyes.

"Should I make reservations?"

He held his breath.

"Argh…but what if he says no?"

And he began to funnel out the sound of his roommate.

"Is he working now?" Ace asked. Whether Ace was asking him or just talking aloud, Zoro wasn't quite sure. He didn't feel like asking either. He didn't want to answer Ace, lest the man be informed of something he ought to already know. How could Ace say he cared about someone if he didn't even know the simplest things about them?

"How should I know," Zoro finally replied. His tone wasn't snide, nor was it welcoming either. He kept himself from looking at Ace. He could only guess the expression on the older man's face.

After a brief moment of silence, Zoro heard Ace finally move about.

"I'm going to check the Baratie," Ace said.

"Go ahead," Zoro muttered underneath his breath. _It's not like I care. I don't care at all. _

"Whatever then," Ace said. His tone was stiff. Zoro could imagine the man's hands balled up in fists of frustration.

Zoro kept himself glued to the couch, his face away from the world, and his arms locked to his chest. He relaxed his muscles and let his legs stretch out as bit when he heard the front door close. Zoro slowly got up from his lying position and properly sat himself on the couch once he knew Ace was long gone.

Zoro stared at the messy living room, his eyes wandering about the as he tried to let his mind find some sort of inner positive refugee.

He couldn't think of any.

Zoro hissed between his teeth, regretting the feelings that he had developed the past couple of months. Never had it bothered him to such an extreme till now. Zoro had never felt that these feelings would ever lead to such a travesty…till now. Dark eye looked up at the ceiling as a vivid image of a young man filled his mind. He could make out the many strands of blonde hair, the pale and smooth texture of his skin, and those thin, pink lips that always formed that overly confident smirk.

Damn that Sanji.

It wasn't so much that Zoro was infatuated with Sanji as it was Ace being in love with him. Or maybe it wasn't love. It didn't really matter, in the end Zoro felt awful. He was attracted to the same person as his roommate, and his best friend. And what made it worse was that Ace had mentioned the blonde several times before-he had fallen for Sanji quite some time ago-before Zoro.

Zoro had told himself he'd get over these strange feelings. He knew Sanji probably wasn't gay, and even if he had some sort of curiosity for the same sex, he doubted Sanji would ever find him appealing. The two didn't really get along well in public. They weren't boyfriend-boyfriend material. Ace and Sanji, that was slightly more realistic, as much as Zoro hated to admit. A part of him wanted to pray that Sanji would refuse any advance from Ace, but then he'd have to deal with the simple fact that Sanji didn't like men-forcing Zoro to kill those developing feelings.

"Now what?" Zoro asked himself. He knew tomorrow would be dreadful. Sanji would either be out with some girl, and he would be hearing Ace mope about for finally revealing his feelings, only to be rejected, or Sanji would give Ace a run for his money, and Zoro would be forced to watch as Ace got away with the guy he liked.

What could he do?

The answer found itself faster than Zoro had figured.

Nothing, there's nothing you can do.

Although Zoro had done everything within his power to hide the fact that he was crushing on the same guy, his relationship with Ace was beginning to go downhill. Although he didn't yell, protest, fight; Zoro had managed to show great disproval in Ace's attempt at getting with the blonde.

"_I'm thinking about telling him how I feel," Ace had said several nights ago. "I'm going to confess everything to him…"_

Right now Zoro hated himself for his response. He could have subtly implied that now was not the time, that Sanji probably wouldn't be happy to have one of his male friends "go gay" on him. Hell, Zoro could have went on and told Ace that he was in love with Sanji as well. But, instead;

"_Whatever," he replied blandly_.

He bottled everything up and kept his mouth shut. And he was rude. He was rude and snide and he had sounded like an ass when he responded to Ace's epiphany. Because, after those months of just nodding his head and telling Ace "he understood" and plastered a smile on his face whenever Ace spoke of Sanji-all of it had crumbled at that very moment. And when Ace decide to take advantage of the upcoming Holiday, things only got worse.

"_I'm going to take him out," Ace said. He looked over to Zoro, dropping the PlayStation controller, and gave a giant grin. _

"_What?" Zoro asked. _

_No, he hadn't forgotten about Ace's god forsaken declaration. _

"_I'm thinking about taking Sanji out somewhere," Ace replied. "Valentine's Day is coming up….you think I could make a reservation to a nice restaurant…or do you think everything will already be booked?"_

A nice restaurant. And Zoro was sure Ace would have done other things as well. A long night out, full of romance…if Sanji did accept, things would look quite grim for Zoro. After all, what did he have? Zoro wasn't the most romantic person in the world, and things like a dinner for two would have never reached his mind, and if it did, it would have been far too cheesy for him to go with.

But Sanji would.

"_You don't even know if he likes you," Zoro said, his eyes glued to the television screen. "Why would you make a reservation for a date that might not even happen?"_

"_Well…that's not…"_

"_And why can't you just bother someone else about," Zoro added. He got up from his seat and tossed his controller to the floor. "I have better things to do than listen to your stupid fantasies."_

"_What the hell Zoro?" Ace said, standing up from the floor. He was confused, hurt, and slightly angered. Zoro pretended to not notice. "What's you're problem all of a sudden?"_

_Zoro produced a frown and glared at Ace, the deep look of hatred now seeping through the cracks and exposing itself to Ace._

"_You."_

He'd lost it for that moment.

"_Really?" Ace said with an angered smirk. _

"_Yeah, really."_

"_Well, fuck you too, I guess," Ace said disdainfully. He dropped his controller and walked out of the room, not saying another word to Zoro._

And now it was today. The day before Saint Valentine's.

He had spent the past few days either verbally fighting with Ace, or just plain ignoring him. It didn't help one bit either, he was still left feeling terrible. And no one seemed to help ease the anger. Whenever he was with someone else, be it Robin or Franky or Brook, he felt that growing anger inside of him. That agonizing feeling of losing something he never had a chance at, that pain that grabbed hold of his heart and throat and then gave an unforgiving squeeze.

Zoro looked over to the door and felt that familiar pang of guilt.

Ace was such a great guy.

What good was coming from this? Treating Ace like he was dirt because of a crush…

Was it a crush?

No, it didn't matter. Zoro had no right to treat his friend so terribly. Ace had done so much for him, and the least he could do for Ace was explain why he was so hurtful, so cranky and unforgiving. What would happen if Ace was rejected? He would need someone to talk to; someone to help mourn the loss of what could have been love. Luffy couldn't do that, and Zoro was sure Sanji would run to any of their female friend for comfort. That really only left him, the next person Ace could rely on.

Zoro sighed and stood up, walking over to the front door and grabbing his hanging keys.

He needed time to think. Time to ease the building pressure so he could be ready for what was to come, whatever it would be.

_

* * *

_

Sanji wasn't afraid.

That was probably what made Zoro so attracted to him.

He hadn't been afraid of those swords, and he went as far and to lift a leg and use it to push away the sharp, dangerous weapons. Zoro could remember being so offended, seeing those dirty soles pressing against his sword and him. Sanji went right on ahead, glaring him down right in public, not afraid to fight Zoro, not afraid of the chance he might lose.

Because Sanji was a challenge.

And now…

Zoro looked around him, his eyes not free from the colors of red, white, or pink. People were doing last minute shopping for their supposed loved ones. A few stores, even ones that Zoro couldn't correlate with Valentines, had people lined up from outside the store. Some other shops had posters covering their walls, announcing some sort of sale for the holiday. Zoro passed them all, looking rather nonchalant as he walked on; his destination being nowhere in particular. For once, Zoro didn't mind getting himself lost. He'd go on walking for hours is he had to, as long as he gave himself a chance to cool of, it would be fine. Zoro just wanted to go home and be able to talk to Ace without getting so pissed off. He wanted to be able to get over the feelings that had budded as best as he could, and the only way he could do that was go out and think.

Think.

He continued onward, his head looking moderately down as he wondered whether he should tell ace he was sorry. Zoro knew he would need to do it soon; he couldn't keep up this charade of hatred. Fighting Ace was pointless, especially when Ace didn't even know he was fighting for. But how on earth was he to explain himself? It would only make things even more complicated.

But he had to do something.

There was a familiar fragrance floating about in the air, one that Zoro immediately recognized. He looked over to his side, staring at the crowded restaurant, and frowned.

He had to end up here. Of all places.

This had to have happened on purpose.

Zoro stopped where he was; looking into the windows and watching waitresses greet and take orders. Watching people smile and talk amongst others at their tables, enjoying each others company and the fine food being served their.

Tomorrow the Baratie would be packed. Everyone would have placed a reservation, and although the night would be hectic within the kitchen, Zoro was sure the atmosphere would be just as elegant as it always was.

He suddenly wished Sanji worked on the holiday. The very thought of the blonde being with anyone, be it Ace or someone else, aside from him, drove him insane.

And where was Ace now?

Zoro squint his eyes, carefully observing all the actions being performed from within restaurant. He doubted Ace would be in the back; surely he had to be somewhere inside? But, no matter where he looked, Zoro couldn't make out Ace's figure.

Did something happen?

There was a bit of worry. Zoro closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to go in there. He opened his eyes and looked behind in the direction had had been going.

Could he really go home now? What if Ace was there?

Would they be ok? Would they fight and begin to hate each other?

Zoro wasn't really sure, but he knew showing cowardice would only do him harm. He was better than that, and he knew better as well. He didn't want to face Ace, but he had to. Bickering over another person was stupid. In the end, Sanji would decide if he wanted to be with either of them, assuming the blonde wouldn't get into a fit upon discovering he was being fought over like a piece of meat.

The very thought disturbed Zoro.

Yes, he was subtly fighting over the right to another human. Although no fists were involved, what he was doing was rather immature, not so mention old fashioned; and not in a good way.

"Zoro?"

Zoro sighed.

"You went after me?"

Zoro turned and faced Ace, his dark eyes filled with worry.

Ace stared back, his face sullen with grief and utter disappointment. His expression seemed very worn down and tired, as though what he had experienced had taken years to go through, instead of a matter of minutes.

It obviously didn't go well.

This was Zoro's moment. He could very well see that Ace had his heart torn into two. He knew the man had been stood up, and now Zoro had the choice of either consoling his friend, or praising the fates that Sanji hadn't picked Ace.

Once again guilt built up as Zoro felt himself conflict with what was right with what seemed rational.

Eventually Zoro found the answer.

"No," he replied, looking straight into Ace's broken expression.

Ace merely nod his head, having no real words to say to Zoro.

"I needed to get out," Zoro added on to his answer. "I felt…bad." He frowned at himself and shook his had. "No, I felt terrible, I still feel terrible."

"So do I," he heard Ace say.

"No," Zoro said. "I mean…everything." He looked at Ace's somewhat confused expression and then lowered his gaze a bit. "I…Ace I've been so messed up, and I never bothered telling you why. You probably think I've been an asshole."

Zoro heard a chuckle from the older man.

"Well, yeah," Ace said. "But…I guess I've kinda asked for it. I've been bothering you, pestering you over and over." Zoro looked up. "All I talked about was Sanji this and Sanji that, I should have left it to my business, instead of pulling you in it."

Zoro frowned, feeling hurt.

"And I should've listened to you," Ace said, laughing weakly. "Damn, I was stupid for getting my hopes up high. Didn't bother to think about what Sanji may feel."

Zoro breathed in a sigh. Why on earth was Ace trying to glorify him? He knew the man had good intentions, but it was pathetic, out of his character. His very proud character.

Zoro hated to think that Sanji had been cruel to Ace, enough for Ace to break out of his character in order to ease the pain brought on by him.

But Zoro didn't want to be the good guy now.

"Ace?"

"Yeah," Ace said.

"I like Sanji," Zoro confessed. The words flew quickly out of Zoro's mouth, but they lingered about for quite sometime. Within a matter of seconds, Ace's pathetic expression changed. What little kindness had shown on the man's face had burnt out and was replaced with fiery anger and jealousy. But even with the mixed concoction of these negative feelings, Zoro could make out the same hurt confused expression that had been on the man's face since they had begun this verbal feud.

"What?" Ace asked.

He was unsure.

"I like him," Zoro said.

Ace was taken aback, despite Zoro repeating himself.

"I've liked him for a while," Zoro said, looking down to the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say?" Zoro said, looking up at Ace. "That I want him all for myself? That you need to get out of my way and let me woo him?" Zoro smirked bitterly at Ace and crossed his arms. "I'm better than that. I know better than to fight over Sanji, with you."

"So you went on and acted out?" Ace asked. "Hell, Zoro, you acted like you couldn't stand the idea of us being together. Sometimes I wondered whether or not you homophobic or something!" Ace groaned and shook his head. "And you like Sanji…you liked him all this time…"

"I'm sorry," Zoro said.

"Are you really?" Ace asked.

Zoro stared hard at his friend.

"Yes," he answered.

"What are you sorry about?" Ace then asked.

Zoro's eyes wandered a bit. He could see people walking by them, most of which were too busy to take notice in their argument. The sun was beginning to slowly make its way down, the temperature had dropped a bit, and the sky's color was easing into a smooth orangey color. Zoro knew they were still in front of the Baratie. A few customers may be watching them right now.

Was Sanji watching them?

And if he was, did he care about what may be going on?

"Zoro!"

"…Ace," Zoro hissed. He leered at Ace. Miserably.

Ace got the message, but Zoro went on ahead and said it himself.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lousy person," Zoro said. "I should have said something a long time ago, but I didn't." Zoro glanced over and looked into the window. "I know it's too much to ask, but I still want us to be friends…"

Zoro lifted up his hand and pressed it against the window.

"…even after all of this."

There was a long, long silence.

Zoro closed his eyes, held his breath, and waited. He withdrew his hand as he felt every muscle in his body tighten in anticipation.

Tomorrow is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year….

"You're right," Ace said.

Zoro opened his eyes.

"It's is too much to ask," he heard Ace finish.

Zoro let go of the air that he had held in his lungs. He stared at the space where Ace had been standing, not watching the older man stomp off in the mixed flurry of anger and depression. Zoro couldn't think if a way to stop Ace, and he didn't feel like it either.

* * *

Zoro waited till the Baratie was close to closing before walking in to the restaurant. Since tomorrow was a holiday, the place was getting ready for the festivities, and the restaurant was closing a few hours earlier than usual.

Upon walking in, Zoro was greeted by one of the waitresses, and given a warning that the building would be closing soon. He forced a smile on her face and explained that he was a friend of Sanji's and needed to speak with him. Zoro was soon taken to one of the booths, where he sat himself down and patiently waited for his presence to be known to the blonde.

As he waited, he felt a peculiarity take hold of him. There was no real nervousness in him as he waited, no building anxiety over the chance of being refused or hated. It had mattered while he was counting the days till Valentine's Day, while he listened to Ace go on and one about love and how he would make the day special for him, but all of it's gravity had eased away. Zoro didn't seem so afraid anymore, but at the same time he wasn't eager to talk to Sanji. He didn't want to be rejected by the young man, but still felt as though he could handle the bad news as if it were any other. A part of him believed that not being able to have Sanji for himself would be painful, perhaps more painful than what Ace was now experiencing, but then the other half said that he'd simply get over it. Maybe it was because he'd gotten over such a powerful friendship, or because he was able to confront Ace on such a troubling matter, or maybe it was because he was so tired of fear that nothing really mattered at this point.

Or maybe it was because Zoro had nothing else to lose at this point. He'd go home to an upset Ace; the only difference would be whether he himself would be in the same sorry state as Ace was.

"Marimo?"

Zoro lifted his head up and stared at the slim, dark figure above him. His eyes fixated on the pale, soft face that belonged to Sanji. Through that one visible eye, Zoro could see that Sanji was worried. Today had been stressful, and whatever he and Ace went through today must have been hard on him. No, those blue eyes were hurt. It hurt him. It hurt to have a friend betray you in such a way where you could never hate them, but want nothing more than to. But even with the obvious stresses, Sanji still looked confident as ever. He still radiated that overbearing cockiness that Zoro loved and hated at the same time. He still had a smile, albeit small, on his face, and it looked wonderful on those welcoming, pink lips. Despite it all, Sanji was as graceful as could be.

"Sanji," Zoro said.

And then Zoro was reminded of why he felt so attracted to the man.

He could see regret all over Sanji's face.

Sanji knew.

He knew.

He knew from the moment he was informed that "his friend" had come to talk to him. And even though he could have easily come up with an excuse, he went on and came here to speak with him.

Sanji already knew what he was going to be asked. He was anticipating it right at this moment.

And he was scared.

A wonderful bittersweet feeling enveloped Zoro at this realization.

Zoro was wrong. Sanji had been afraid. Perhaps not all the time, but a few. But even with those moments of doubt, he took affirmative action. No matter what. Even if it meant having to tell someone he cared about that he could never love them the way they wanted to be loved, and breaking them apart, as well as him.

Yes, he was definitely in love with Sanji.

No, there was no way he could possibly get over this, should Sanji refuse him. There would be no way he would be able to hold back the tears, no way he could redeem himself, no possibility of him ever looking the blonde in the face without falling apart over and over again.

"You needed to talk about something?" Sanji asked. Zoro could make out the slightest quiver of Sanji's lower lip.

Zoro smiled a real, happy smile.

He thought about tomorrow.

Zoro wondered what it would bring to him.

"Sanji," Zoro said, his voice full of confidence. "Will you be my Valentine?"

* * *

So...ought I continue this fandom? I'll let you be in the judge.

Open ending is open.


End file.
